


I'm Lost

by Monobear (Popuko)



Series: Figure Your Heart Out: Flowey/Frisk Verse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Reader as Frisk - Freeform, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popuko/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a Flowey/Frisk counterpart to 'I See The Light'.  Flowey watches Disney movies with Frisk. Can be taken as ship, or simply familial fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Lost

You'd quickly learned that even above surface, when all was said and done, Flowey still wasn't the bundle of sunshine that he first appeared to be (for a good...minute or so). He was still bitter and sarcastic, even when you'd kept him in a small pot with soil and watered him every day, despite a few protests from your friends (for good reason, you understood. They were just worried for your safety, but he was tame now. Not nice, but tame.) He wasn't ever too nice, but there were times when you watered him and you could've sworn you heard a small 'thank you.' 

He tended to sit on your desk most of the time. It had a nice place to get sunlight in and you often left the TV on for him to watch. He tried to act like he wasn't interested, but there were a few good times where he hadn't noticed you'd come back home and was wrapped up watching some kind of TV drama with interest...that Toriel immediately noticed due to some parental instinct of hers and shut off immediately. Flowey only scowled at that, crossing his leaves in protest, and growling that "it's nothing Frisk hasn't seen before, anyway!" Toriel then responded that no, you were not allowed to watch Game of Thrones with your evil pet flower, and that was that. 

But you had taken a liking to Disney movies. You'd seen them on and off again when you were younger, but now that you were at a home that was warm and caring, it seemed to feel a lot more relaxing. Flowey was usually silent during these, though if questioned he'd say it was stupid, but there wasn't much else to say besides that. Tonight you were watching a movie called 'Lilo & Stitch', and Flowey actually seemed interested for once, cracking a bit of a smirk at the blue alien saying what was apparently some kind of alien curse word. Flowey did appreciate personalities similar to his own, especially when he most likely found it hilarious if he'd done a similar thing to everyone else. (Then again, that'd most likely only result in a long, cold stare from Toriel.)

"Oh, you're enjoying the movie?" You asked, giving a smile to the flower. Flowey's smirk faded as he looked over at you.

"...It's alright." He said, trying to seem disinterested. "Why do they think that caging that thing in a stupid trap like that would work, though? I could easily--" And just on cue, such a thing happened in the movie. Flowey extended a leaf towards the screen as if to say 'see, I told you'. You started giggling, and took the flower pot into your lap, your legs crossed around it, holding it. Flowey blinked, but then sighed, slowly looking towards you. "....Don't you have anything better to do?"

"No." You answered. Flowey was silent for a moment, but then looked back to the TV. As the movie proceeded onwards, you could see his expression change very subtly, from mild annoyance at the young girl who ran into her practice late because she had to feed a fish, to feigned disinterest at her sister taking care of her and barely keeping guardianship (something that Toriel had been very concerned about when you two first watched the movie together), to absolute silence and almost looking away from the screen when the alien tried to be good but accidentally lashed out and caused everyone to leave him behind. And then it hit you. He'd looked the same way when the family in the movie had fun while the alien was alone. He just sank into himself, and if Flowey wasn't animate, anyone else would've thought the flower wilted at random.

"...Are you okay?" You finally asked. Flowey said nothing for a few long minutes, before quietly beginning to speak.

"I don't get it. Ever since I...ever since I was back to being myself again even for that brief while, I've...I've started feeling again. I know I shouldn't. I'm not the same person. It's like some wires got crossed and I've got a part of what I used to be back, but I'm still...I'm still this. I don't want to be nice, and then I do. I don't want to be cared about, and then I get sad when no one cares about me. I'm alone, and then I'm with other people." You weren't sure who was speaking to you at this point. Asriel? Flowey? Or...both? "I'm not supposed to feel. I hurt people and people want to cage me up, and I thought we'd settled that and agreed that that was the way things were, and then...and then you come back, la-dee-da, holding your stupid flower pot and telling me that you weren't going to leave me behind! I should've been! That would've been better for everyone!" He was frustrated, though not enough to go into that haunting tone that gladly babbled on about murders once before. "I'm not...I'm not...you're an idiot! You're the worst piece of...I..." 

"...Asriel?"

Flowey was quiet for a few seconds before muttering "...yeah?"

"I wouldn't ever leave you behind. I know you're scared. I know you hurt people before, and I know that in the end you would've regretted it. I'm not Chara, and you told me that before...we both know. I don't want to be. I just want you to trust me and for us to be friends, okay? I...I didn't really have a family before. And now I do. Mom, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablook, Asgore...and I want you to be a part of it, too. It may sound stupid, but...if you do have a heart, even the smallest one, you'd know that people care about you. People can care about you and you can care about them. If you just open your heart...you can be forgiven, too." 

The room was filled with absolute silence except for the noise of the TV, a girl singing a small Hawaiian song. _"Aloha...oe...aloha...oe...until we meet again..."_

You gently took one of Flowey's leaves into your own hand with a small smile. The flower shakes as if he's about to blow away...or, more likely, start crying, and just smiles weakly, perhaps the most genuine you've seen him look...ever. "...Thank you, Frisk. I don't know why you want me in your family anymore, but if you do, I...can you turn me around?" You turn his pot around, his face now towards you, and he extends two vines to gently wrap around and hug you. You smile and gently pet him on the head. 

"After all, ohana means family..." You begin. "And family means nobody gets left behind."

"...Or forgotten." He finishes.

"Or forgotten." You agree.


End file.
